Fungus And Mould
Fungi, also known as moulds, grow in damp, warm, and usually dark conditions, such as underground complexes, mines, tunnels, and long-deserted buildings. Not all moulds are dangerous; most are fairly innocuous and just grow on walls or rotting vegetation, harming no one and doing a useful job of decomposing dead organic matter. Some moulds, however, can have unpleasant effects upon adventurers and other living things. Moulds are impervious to all forms of attack except fire and, given that they tend to grow in the dampest of areas, it is not always easy to burn through them. Fluorspore This is a black, scab-like fungus that grows on living matter of all kinds, even other sorts of fungus. It is very difficult to spot in its mature stage, especially in poor light conditions, and it is very sensitive to heat. If a warm-blooded creature passes within one yard of it or a naked flames is brought within five yards of the fungus, it produces a dense cloud of fluorescent spores. The cloud lasts for 3 rounds, during which time the spores settle on all surfaces within a five-yard radius. If they come into contact with exposed flesh, they become embedded in it. Embedded spores continue to glow brightly for seven days - the period required for maturation. Spores which adhere to non-living material, metal, stone, etc., fade and die within five days without maturing. Embedded spores are impossible to remove and illuminate an area within one yard of an affected character at all times, enabling easy identification at up to ten yards. Even at greater distances (up to 1 mile in suitably clear conditions), the character is discernable as a vague, bobbing light. After six days, the spores turn black and, as the mature fungus develops, the infected character becomes delirious and drowsy. At this point, the spores will have grown to maturity and, each day, the victim's body heat causes the release of a new cloud of spores. After seven days, infected characters lose 1 point a day from both S and T. If either characteristic drops to zero, the character is dead. A character with Cure Disease skill can destroy the fungus at the mature stage by using a preparation of Nightshade. This must be rubbed into the skin (there are no side-effects) and will destroy the spores if the character administering the cure makes a successful Int test. Lost S''' and '''T points return at the rate of 1D3 points per day. Failure to apply the cure successfully results in no ill effects and another cure may be attempted the following day. Purple Mould Purple Mould is sensitive to magic and only releases its spores if anything or anyone magical (including spellcasting characters) approaches within five yards. The spore cloud covers a five-yard radius for 1D6 rounds and drains 1D6 magic points from any character and/or magical item which contains in-built magic points. Magic point totals will never fall below zero and can be regained normally. Until the spore cloud settles, no magic can be used within it or cast into it, as the spores will simply absorb any magical energies that strike them. Red Mould Red Mould coats damp walls and decaying matter in a thick carpet of red fur. Spores are released upon contact with a passing animal or character, filling the air with a dense cloud of red spores that cover a five-yard radius for three rounds. Anyone in the cloud must make a test against I or be blinded for 2D6 hours. This has the effect of reducing WS, I', and 'Dex by 25%, as well as giving a 25% bonus to the WS of any opponent. In addition, the spores have a strange and unpredictable effect on Human and Halfling nervous systems and characters of these races have their Insanity point totals increased by 1D6. Yellow Mould Yellow Mould coats walls and decaying matter in the same way as Red Mould and releases its spores on contact, filling the air with a deadly yellow dust. The dust cloud fills a 10-yard-diameter sphere and lasts for 1D6 rounds. Any creature in the cloud must make a test against T x 10 or lose consciousness for 1 round longer than the cloud lasts. For each round spent within the choking cloud, characters lose 1D3 W, irrespective of modifiers. Any character who is reduced to 0 W should roll on the Sudden Death Critical Hit Chart for any additional damage they may take from the dust. Category:Rules Category:Bestiary